


Drowning in their lust

by Spectre058



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hot Tub, Improvised Sex Toys, Lust, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Wine, hearing other people screw, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Ann's had a long week, and an even longer few months since she and James have had any real time alone together. Pent up, frustrated, tired, and with the house to herself, she decides it's time to do something about it. What happens though when she realizes she isn't as alone thought she was? Will she stop? or will she give in to her temptations to keep going. Find out!
Kudos: 17





	Drowning in their lust

Ann didn’t know how tonight had come to this. It had started innocently enough. Just a relaxing, personal, private soak in the hot tub. Jim and Tim were away at space camp for the summer, James was at a conference in Dallas, and Kim was out who knew where doing who knew what. She’d decided to take this time for herself, pour a glass of wine, and just relax. The hospital had been crazy the last few weeks, and she deserved the time off. One glass had become two, two had become three, and she’d been considering just finishing the bottle when other needs called to her. Between his new project and her late days on call, it had been a while since she and James had gotten... intimate. She didn’t begrudge him his work, just as she knew he’d begrudge her hers. It was just the way life was sometimes. She still had needs though, still had urges that she wanted satisfied; so, content in the knowledge that she had the house to herself, she’d set about satisfying those urges. 

The hot tub had been one of the best purchases they’d made in the last few years, not only was it’s heat a god send to tired muscles, the plethora of jets and water massagers worked wonders on knots and sore spots. As well as other, less conventional aches. So there she’d been, naked in the hot tub with her cooch pressed right up against a rotating triple jet when the back gate opened and two figures slipped through. She’d hunkered down immediately, slipping her naked breasts down behind the concealment of the tub’s edge, worried they might be prowlers or thieves or something equally as nefarious. As quietly as she could she started to reach towards where her phone lay next to her towel. Then the pair crept through a beam of light coming out of the kitchen window and she relaxed. It was just Kim and Ron, back from their mission earlier than Kim had said they’d be. Ann considered calling out to them, but hesitated. Maybe they’d just head on inside and she could get back to her “relaxation”. 

They didn’t head inside though. Instead, Kim turned and pushed Ron up against the back hedge, moving out of the direct light and into a hazy over spill that Ann had to squint through if she wanted to see what was going on. Peering through the darkness she did just that, trying to see if maybe Kim had tripped or something. She hadn’t tripped. Kim was pressed up against Ron, their silhouettes blurring together in the bad lighting, but Ann could make out enough to know they were kissing. Sinking a bit deeper into the water, Ann averted her eyes. Good for them. She remembered being that age. She’d give them a few moments to enjoy themselves before calling out and maybe waving, letting them know they had an audience. They’d be embarrassed, but a little embarrassment was good for young couples. Heaven knew she’d been caught in much more compromising positions by her parents. And Jame’s parents. And the janitor at her med school. 

Her cheeks glowed with remembered embarrassment at the memories. With that embarrassment came other emotions though. She remembered just what she’d been doing when those memories had occurred, and those memories brought a very different heat with them. That heat met with the frustrated need from her aborted massage, amplifying each other. Without her consciously telling it to, her hand drifted down between her legs. She only noticed what she was doing when something started to take the edge off her frustrated need. With a start she jerked her hand away, sloshing the water a bit. Worried they might have heard something she tried to sink even lower while simultaneously peeking back over the edge.

It took her a second to find them in the dim light. When she did she had to stifle a gasp. They weren’t kissing anymore. Kim had slipped down to squat in front of Ron and it didn’t take a neurosurgeon to figure out what that meant. The muffled sound of a zipper coming undone floated up to Ann, and a moment later Kim’s head started to bob up and down, moving slowly at first but picking up pace. Ann almost cried out in shock. She couldn’t actually be seeing what she thought she was seeing. Not out there in the backyard. Kimmie would never be that reckless. More memories of her own college years reminded her that SHE’D certainly been that reckless. And Kim never did shy away from risk… 

More heat rushed to cheeks and Ann started to panic. What should she do? Did she stop them? Could she? It would be obvious she’d been there while they were making out, obvious she could have stopped them before. Would they wonder why she hadn’t? Would they think she’d been spying on them? Indecision froze her in place, unable to tear her eyes off the sight as Kim got more and more into sucking Ron’s dick. She could hear him now, guttural sounds of pleasure that bypassed her conscious thought, speaking to deeper, more instinctual parts of her. Her pussy throbbed in response to those sounds, unconcerned about their source. With an effort she pulled herself away from the edge of the hot-tub, moving as quietly as she could. The move put the edge of the tub between her and them, blocking them from view. It did nothing about the sound though, and now she could hear more than just low moans. Wet slurping sounds she wished she couldn’t identify so easily seemed to echo in her mind, opening the doors of memory. 

She remembered the last time she’d made those sounds. It had been months ago now, on one of the few days when her schedule and James’s had lined up well enough to give them a whole night together. He’d brought her wine and flowers home, and she’d lit candles. By their flickering light she’d given him one of his favorite presents, a long, deep, and most importantly, sloppy blow job. She’d ruined her make-up by the end of it, but he hadn’t seemed to mind, pulling her into bed with him to return the favor and then some. That blow job had made almost exactly the same sounds she was hearing now. Unbidden, her imagination supplied her with the image of her lips around his’s cock, lipstick streaks painting his shaft and drool clinging to her chin. The throbbing grew more instant, her body demanding attention. 

It took more effort than she wanted to admit to push those demands down. It had just been so long since she really got off. And listening to somebody else getting what she craved was maddening. She felt like she was going to ignite, like her body was absorbing all of the heat from the tub and channeling directly between her legs. Slowly her hand started to inch it’s way down into the water. Surely it wouldn’t hurt if she just… she’d make it fast, just take the edge off. Then she could wait for them to go inside and finish herself off properly. Yeah, that would be okay. 

Closing her eyes and sinking into the tub until only her head was above water, she started to rub her clit in small circles. Just go light, just take the edge off. Soothing pleasure flowed from her fingers like a cooling breeze on a hot day, blunting the worst of the pounding need. God that felt good. This was exactly what she’d been needing. Biting her lip to hold back a moan she increased the pace, trying to get a handle on herself. It started to work, her mounting lust faltering as she indulged it. Good. She started to relax. If she could just hold this until they went inside, she’d be golden. 

Then the wind died down just in time for a new sound to cut through the stillness. She’d know that wet choking sound anywhere, it was the sound of a cock being shoved down somebody’s throat. Her own throat spasmed in reflex. It had been ages since she’d had a cock down it but her body still remembered the feeling. Fresh need threatened to overwhelm the fragile control she’d achieved. Two more gagging coughs followed hard on the heels of the first, each longer and a bit louder than the first. Ann would never have imagined Ron was packing a tool large enough to make noises like that. Her imagination supplied images to accompany the sounds. In her imagination though, it wasn’t Kim down her knees, it was her. An indistinct figure stood over her, one hand in her hair, the other under her chin, holding her tight as it’s thick cock battered her throat with greedy thrusts. She closed her eyes as if that could block out the vision. It didn’t. It just seemed to make the sounds louder. Now each gagging sound was followed by a wet slurping that told her just how sloppy Kim’s face must be by this point. 

Her fingers were inside her now, fighting a desperate battle with her swelling lust. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. Her other hand joined it, fingers grinding against her clit with frantic energy. Ron was groaning now, deep, primal sounds that spoke to the deepest parts of her own need. God, she needed something more than this. Opening her eyes she looked around desperately, cursing herself for not bringing a toy with her. Her eyes fell on the almost empty wine bottle sitting next to the edge of the tub, less than an arms length away. She wasn’t actually considering… was she? Pulling the hand off her clit she reached out and snatched the bottle. She poured the last of the wine into her glass before dunking the bottle under the water. Not letting herself stop to think about what she was doing, she lined the bottle up, pulled her fingers out of her cunt and shoved the neck of the bottle up in their place.

Fuck! That was better. It might not be a cock, but the stem was thicker and longer than her fingers had been. She pumped the bottle back and forth, almost not caring if the sloshing water gave her away. She needed this so fucking bad right now. Her free hand clamped onto her breast, pinching the nipple hard as she ground herself down on the bottle. The moaning from below was coming faster now, Ron interspersing the animal noises with a confused mix of praise and degrading comments. She knew she should have been shocked to hear him call her daughter a, “dirty fucking slut” but in her mind those words were directed at her, and each one made her body tingle a little more, made her shove the wine bottle just a bit harder against herself. She knew this was wrong, knew it was so incredibly, deeply screwed up on so many levels, but at this point she couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to. And she didn’t. She hadn’t felt like this in months, not even on that special night with James.  
  
Hunger. Shame. Pleasure. Lust. All of it mixed together, burning through her and setting her entire body on fire. Even moving through the water the wine bottle was pounding raw waves of pleasure up through her, building to a throbbing, surging mass of delicious pressure that threatened to burst with each new thrust. In her mind the bottle was a cock, a cock attached to. Oh god. The indistinct figure in her mind resolved itself into a clear figure, and it wasn’t James. Ron loomed over her, his usual goofy grin replaced by a confident smirk that made her legs quiver and her pussy clench down his ‘cock’. She didn’t want to think about the implications of that, didn’t want to think at all. She just wanted to feel. Eyes squeezed tight she gave it everything she had left, groping and fucking herself with frenzied energy. 

Down on the lawn Ron suddenly let out an explosive groan, followed by a strained, “I’m about, about to… fuck!” He was cumming. Her imagination supplied the feeling of hot cum gushing into her, filling her up, and her control shattered. Pleasure smashed through her, battering aside everything in its path as it coursed through her entire body on it’s way to her mouth. It took every last scrap of restraint she had not to scream his name as she came, camping a hand over her mouth, muffling the moan that would have given away so much more than the fact that she’d been there the whole time. That moan would have shattered the world, brought everything she cared about to a screeching halt, and maybe have gotten her laid for real. 

She tried to tamp that insidious thought out. In her mind the fantasy of giving into that idea played out, tempting her with visions of the kind of wild, risky, intensely satisfying sex she hadn't had in years. Images flashed, images pulled from deep fantasies and clandestine erotica purchases. Her body screamed at her, telling she could have all of them, do all of it, if only she just gave in. Ann tried to crush the fantasy beneath the weight of reason, and responsibility, tried to smother it with a bracing dose of reality. Reality came up short. 

She became acutely aware she hadn't pulled the neck of the wine bottle out of her burning crotch. It was still there, still filling a pussy that ached for more. It's pulsing need was her body's way of shouting that that first taste hadn’t been enough, that it needed to cum again, again, and again. She never wanted to not be cumming. She needed to cum so fucking badly right now that she did the unthinkable. She gave in. Letting go of the wine bottle she crosses back over the edge of the hot tub, and flicked on the porch light. 

Brilliant illumination flooded the yard, painting the darkness in bright light and stark shadows, and completely exposing the two figures up against the hedge. Kim was still on her knees, one hand still holding the base of Ron’s cock while her other scooped a thick wad of cum clear of her eye. They both froze, turning to face the hot tub with looks of absolute dismay on their faces. Ann pushed herself up on the edge, shoving her entire chest out of the water as she looked down on them. Kim’s eyes were huge and her face glowed pink as she stammered, “Mom? I… what are you? I… I swear, this isn’t what it looks like!”

  
  
“Oh, it had better be what it looks like, young lady.” Ann’s voice was rougher and a bit halting, but it came out stronger than she’d expected. “Because you’re in big trouble, and there is only one way you’re getting out of it. Now, get your butt up here. You too, Ron. There's something you're going to help me with.”

  
  



End file.
